


Темнота

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Сэм Чанг считает, что может удивить Коллин. И что Чайнатауну нужен ещё один герой.





	Темнота

**Author's Note:**

> AU, UST, постканон, неграфичное насилие и нанесение увечья. Попытка предположить, как появившийся в «Железном Кулаке» Сэм Чанг мог бы стать Блайндспотом и свести знакомство со своим каноничным по комиксам боевым товарищем.

— Да сколько раз я буду тебе говорить: не надо меня провожать!  
Был бы Сэм Чанг пониже — Коллин бы, наверное, таскала его за шкирку, как котёнка или не очень умного щенка. Предплечье от её хватки всё ещё ноет; сама Коллин стоит сердитая-пресердитая и чертовски лохматая в дверях своего додзё.  
— На тебя всё время нападают…  
— И из нас двоих боец вроде бы не ты.  
Коллин вешает клинок на стену, стаскивает с себя забрызганную кровью белую куртку. Тащится заваривать зелёный чай, не разуваясь и не спрашивая, будет ли Сэм чай. Она вообще с ним не разговаривает и не оборачивается на него. Хладнокровное такое гостеприимство под грифом «ты мой гость, но также сказочный идиот».  
А ещё она не звала Сэма в гости ночью. Просто протащила за собой полтора квартала, когда заметила после молниеносно короткой драки. Но он проходит, садится на первый попавшийся стул и собирается с духом.  
Надо ей сказать.  
— Я просто не успеваю ввязываться…  
— ...потому что ты не боец…  
— ...потому что ты запрещаешь мне тебя провожать, и мне приходится идти за тобой на расстоянии и всякими подворотнями!  
— А пока ты догоняешь меня, драться уже не с кем. Тоже можно сделать выводы, — подытоживает Коллин, громыхая крошечной крышкой чайника на весь Чайнатаун. — Не надо меня провожать, Сэм.  
— Коллин.  
По полупустому просторному помещению плывёт нежный расслабляющий аромат. Она смотрит устало и непонимающе — и половина правды снова беспомощно оседает где-то под языком.  
Другую половину нужно сказать, чтобы она перестала считать его бесполезным.  
— Ты совсем одна в этом районе, — вырывается у Сэма для начала, и начало это, наверное, не очень хорошее.  
Коллин и так знает, что одна. Против двух кланов триад, каких-то осколков этой непонятной Руки, чертовски на неё злых, шпаны разного пошиба и подонков-одиночек. И ей же на самом деле не нравится быть одной, хоть она и ни за что не покажет, как уязвима.  
Вот только Сэм, заходя на занятия в додзё, слышит раз за разом, как она твердит трудным подросткам, что одинокий прутик легко сломать. Вроде бы у Коллин есть этот сложный самонадеянный мальчишка из Мидтауна — только он куда-то усвистел, от него три месяца ни слуху ни духу; есть Мисти, у которой тоже невпроворот своих дел; есть ещё какие-то загадочные «коллеги» из других районов. Наверное, другие одиночки, о которых Сэм не раз читал в газетах.  
— Я… Я боец, Коллин. И акробат.  
— Вот уж мне акробатов-то не хватало.  
— Мне же нужно было как-то выживать. Ты же знаешь, в Чайнатауне лучше быть сильным.  
— И под крылом у правильной триады.  
— У меня есть мама и младшая сестра. Я ещё был пацаном, когда понял, что если начнутся разборки, я должен суметь их защитить. Они уехали в Китай не так давно, я остался один. А ты… и Рэнд… Вся та история, в общем, заставила меня понять, что не стоит ограничиваться только своей семьёй. У кого-то нет старшего сына и старшего брата, и Чайнатаун защищает хрупкая девушка.  
Когда Коллин разворачивается, Сэм аж зажмуривается, понимая, что с мафией у него выходит вести переговоры куда лучше. У Коллин только что дым и искры из ноздрей не валят, так сердито она сопит.  
— Я не хрупкая. Я…  
— Мастер, я знаю. Я пришёл в твоё додзё, я могу сразиться с мастером?  
— Нет, — строго говорит Коллин и ставит перед ним чашку. — Ты можешь выпить чаю.

***

После ареста Фиска в городе начинается очередной передел сфер влияния. Ещё бы: любое море взволнуется и выйдет из берегов, если в него кинуть такую крупную тушу. Из-за этого приходится сменить тактику: ходить по вечерам не следом за Коллин, а перед ней.  
В очередной раз она сама не успевает к драке, заслышав звуки ударов. Сэм поднимается: ладонь стёсана об асфальт, нос разбит — из-за фактора внезапности, но сам цел. Выщёлкивает обойму из бандитского пистолета и отпинывает её подальше.  
Коллин, с мечом наперевес и с закатанными рукавами, шагает к нему так, будто сейчас порубит и уложит аккуратными кусочками ровно меж двух бессознательных бандитских тел.  
— Что я тебе говорила?  
— Смотри, я не ходил за тобой.  
— Что я тебе говорила, упрямый ты осёл?!  
— Что тебе не хватало акробатов.  
Она обжигает его взглядом и вызывает полицию, отвернувшись.  
— Я же цел, — Сэм оправдывается и походя пинает по голове бандита, который пытается приподняться.  
— Это временно.  
— Но ты же…  
— У тебя нет суперсил.  
— У тебя тоже не было, когда ты начинала!  
Коллин убирает телефон и смотрит на него снизу вверх — а кажется, что сверху вниз. Фонарь истерично подмигивает: мол, самое время, Сэм, говори всё.  
Но Сэм только разводит руками.  
— Ты многого обо мне не знаешь, — говорит он вместо того, что надо бы сказать. — Я могу тебя удивить.  
— Сделай одолжение, удиви, — тяжко вздыхает Коллин. — Скройся. Чтобы я больше не видела тебя ни в каких ночных драках.

***

Недели две они не разговаривают. Даже когда всю ночь клеят пёстрого бумажного дракона для детского праздника и сидят вдвоём в Байарде. Нет, Сэм-то пытается говорить, но тогда Коллин начинает передавать ему клей, ножницы и деревянные рейки меткими бросками прямо в лоб. Приходится уворачиваться.  
А ещё клеить дракона трудно, когда увяз по горло в своих мыслях и планах.  
— Действительно, как же не быть акробатом, с руками-то из задницы, — ворчит она, и Сэм посмеивается.  
Тем лучше: Коллин ни за что не догадается, на что он способен, пока не увидит Сэма в деле.

***

— Но я же сдержал слово! Ты меня не видела! И они тоже!  
— Сэм!!!  
— Не бей меня, пожалуйста, по голове, испортишь светопоглотители на шлеме!  
Рука, уже готовая отвесить Сэму профилактического обучающего леща, бессильно опускается, и Коллин цокает языком. Отворачивается, нарезает круги по почти тёмной подворотне, пытается хоть что-нибудь сказать, оборачиваясь, — но снова цокает языком и качает головой.  
— Мне кажется, мне нужно супергеройское имя. Человек-Невидимка? Даркмен?  
— Мозги тебе нужны.  
— Справедливости ради, если бы у меня не было мозгов, я бы не собрал этот костюм.  
— Ты собрал его сам?  
Она недоверчиво поднимает разбитую бровь. Подходит ближе и тычет Сэма пальцем в плечо, в обшитый тёмной бликующей тканью костюм для захвата движений.  
— А где ты взял эти… светопоглотители?  
— Знаешь Тёрка Баррета?  
— Знаю, что хороший контрабандист не должен быть известным.  
— Он перекупил кучу хлама у родни какого-то бывшего сотрудника «Старк Индастриз». Я забрал по дешёвке и вот… приспособил, — Сэм почти виновато пожимает плечами. Щёлкает спрятанной на поясе кнопкой, и Коллин сдавленно кашляет: от Сэма остаётся только лицо, и то потому, что он убрал маску. В темноте его почти не видно; он отражает темноту и сливается с темнотой. — Только батарейки жрёт чудовищно.  
— Ладно. Я должна признать, что это круто.  
— И что у меня есть мозги. И ещё, вообще-то, диплом по кое-какой технической специальности.  
— Почему тогда ты работаешь в Байарде?  
— Потому что Чайнатауну нужен герой.  
Коллин наугад тычет его пальцем куда-то в невидимый пояс. Не сразу находит кнопку, но всё-таки выуживает Сэма из темноты, и тот снова обрисовывается чёрно-серым гибким силуэтом рядом с белой-белой Коллин.  
— Сэм, — вдруг очень серьёзно и проникновенно говорит она, — Чайнатауну нужен герой. Сэм Чанг — герой. Он распределяет одежду, пособия и вакансии среди тех, кому трудно живётся, открывает двери своего большого дома в страшный час, не боится бумажной работы и клеит драконов, чтобы дети улыбались.  
У меня плохо получается клеить драконов, хочет сказать Сэм, но ещё хуже — Дочерей Дракона. Так и стоит, ссутулив только что расправленные плечи, раскрытый, как прочитанная книга, которую Коллин поняла не так, но перечитывать не собирается.  
— Давай лучше останемся коллегами в Байарде, — предлагает она. — Я справляюсь здесь, на улицах, без напарника, а там без тебя всё пойдёт по одному месту. И там…  
— Там я буду в безопасности, — едко и горько заканчивает Сэм и стягивает шлем. Даже не пытается пригладить всклокоченные волосы. — Я понял. Чая сегодня тоже не будет?  
— В последний раз, — фыркает Коллин. — Заодно, может, бровь мне зашьёшь, если потребуется.

***

— Ты скажешь нам, где она.  
А вот и нет, усмехается Сэм, сплёвывая кровь.  
Он знает этих людей, они когда-то раньше работали с мадам Гао; и он знает, что Коллин выследила её призрак и отправилась за ним. Сегодня. Отпросилась пораньше.  
И ей нужно время.  
А ещё эти двое как-то слишком хорошо дерутся, а он — просто Сэм Чанг, который сейчас не в костюме, так и не придумал себе имя и на всякий случай не должен дать понять, что тоже представляет из себя опасность. Поэтому он сидит спокойно, примотанный к стулу прямо по классике дурацких боевиков, прикидывает на всякий случай, как освободиться, и сносит удары — пока их можно сносить. Только бросает на бойцов Гао равнодушные взгляды и молчит.  
Ещё удар.  
Мелкие капли крови попадают на бумажного дракона, поставленного в углу кабинета. На золотистую настольную табличку с надписью «Сэм Чанг, управляющий».  
Один из них переходит на китайский. Сэм всё так же молчит.  
Коллин вернётся, когда закончит. Нельзя дать им заподозрить неладное, нельзя отправить по её следу ещё двоих. Она и так одиночка.  
— У тебя слишком нахальный взгляд, — наконец говорит второй. Когда ситуация как будто под контролем.  
Берёт со стола Сэма ручку в металлическом корпусе, щёлкает ею — и замахивается.  
Сэму не хватает всего пары мгновений, чтобы опрокинуть стул и сломать спинку.

***

— Оказалось, в Байарде не очень безопасно. Лучше бы я был с тобой у Гао, да?  
Теперь с темнотой сливается Коллин. Она и есть темнота, и всё вокруг — темнота. Она помогает Сэму подняться, закидывает его руку себе на плечо, и Сэм расстроенно думает, что сейчас Коллин перемажет всю свою белую курточку.  
— Сэм, пожалуйста, молчи. Тебе… Не надо говорить.  
— Они же мне не язык вырвали, это всего лишь глаза.  
— Сэм…  
— Им хуже.  
Им, честно говоря, уже никак, и Сэм помнит, где уложил обоих в припадке слепой, по-настоящему слепой ярости. Переступает по памяти, раньше, чем Коллин успевает напомнить, что под ногами труп.  
— Они испортили нашего дракона, а я теперь не помощник, придётся тебе…  
— Перестань?  
— И ты права. Я теперь не боец, — говорит Сэм, когда Коллин уже вытаскивает его на свежий воздух.  
По его лицу течёт что-то мокрое. Коллин останавливается, и Сэм вслушивается в её тяжёлое дыхание. Вроде бы не ранена, двигается легко.  
Это главное.  
— У меня есть друг, — вдруг решительно говорит Коллин. — У меня есть друг, который тебе поможет. Его зовут Мэтт. Он боец. И ты боец. Только сначала мы поедем в больницу, а потом я позову его.  
— Коллин?..  
— Да?  
Сэм хочет наконец признаться, прямо на вдохе — но в итоге только усмехается, не задумываясь, как жутко это выглядит сейчас:  
— Если будет время, принеси мне в больницу того чая, который ты заваривала мне в додзё.  
Просто Сэму кажется глупым говорить девушке, что она красива, если больше никогда этого не увидишь.


End file.
